The need to interconnect the analog world of creative drawing, illustrating, drafting and writing with digital applications has created a set of digital devices designed to translate the motion of a pen's into high resolution, analog-like input onto a digital display. Input devices typically either simulate a finger as a touch input system, or an input system that operates by activation of one or more optical, pressure and electrical sensors. However, input solutions coupled to the projective capacitive touch sensors of the display provide limited functionality, whereas electrical sensors can negatively impact display and product thickness and can increase the cost of such a system.